The Internet has produced an explosive growth in numerous markets including gaming, on-line chat, video conferencing, adult entertainment, and medical treatments and information dissemination. The number of users has also exploded with the introduction of various new technologies. As wireless service providers are providing broadband access to the cell phone, fixed line and cable service providers are forced to offer broadband services or be left behind. The deployment of broadband services to homes and individuals has brought about the desire to utilize the greatly increased bandwidth found in broadband.
As applications on wireless communication networks move closer to the Internet, products are being developed that utilize both software and firmware (e.g. microcode). Computer system developers are working to more realistically simulate the virtual world found in computer applications to mimic the real world in a virtual reality. To achieve this simulation and movement to a virtual reality, software, firmware and hardware devices work in tandem to stimulate a persons' senses and create a sensory illusion to match the interactions within the virtual world created by computer programs.
Vision and sound have been readily incorporated by computer systems. Development paths include “virtual reality helmets” that provide a wearer with realistic visual simulations and incorporate headphones to provide both a sight and sound illusion of reality for the computer interface. More simplistic computer screens and speakers do not deliver as effective an illusion of reality. However, though vision and hearing have been incorporated, the other three human senses—touch, smell, taste—have not been as easily simulated to create a virtual reality for the computer user.
The invention utilizes existing platforms and technologies within 3-Dimentional (“3D”) virtual reality and links those applications through the Internet with broadband services provided via wire-line or wireless communications networks to provide a physical sensation of touch matching a user's interactions and actions within an Internet or computer driven virtual world or in response to a computer program or device protocol. This allows the user to interact within a virtual, computer generated world by imparting feelings or sensation of impact and touch to whatever actions the user takes within the virtual world.
The invention presents specific application to three vertical markets of gaming, medical, and adult entertainment. Each of these markets possesses a well-established presence on the Internet and established computer-driven applications. Numerous companies offer products that a touch of feeling can enhance the experience provided by the computer-generated frame of reality.
Touch feedback can aid the gaming industry by integrating the player into the game. Players already have the senses of sight and sound stimulated with monitors, virtual reality helmets, speakers, microphones, and headphones. With touch sensation, the player receives feedback corresponding to whatever physical contact the player representation within the game makes.
The invention can also be used within the medical industry. Research is progressing to provide virtual medical care over computer connections. Techniques such as video conferencing are being used along with the transmission of data on vital physical statistics from patients in remote locations to doctors. With the rising cost of medical treatment and the reduction of medical professionals due to the high cost of insurance, the medical industry is boldly seeking innovative ways to reduce cost and provide specialists in needy geographical areas. Virtual doctors and medical care are on the forefront of that research. Computer virtual systems are available or being researched and developed to provide medical training to physicians, medical students, other medical workers, treat patients, and train/educate non-medical individuals.
In training applications, touch feedback can be used by both trainers and trainees to evaluate the correctness of actions being taught. Massage therapy can be provided to an arm or leg peripheral device coupled to a computer or hand-held mobile device. Other treatment options may be implemented, such as drug therapy and, perhaps in the future, surgical or other procedures using remote treatment units or modules. This may be especially useful in remote locations with few medical professionals and limited treatment facilities. Emergency situations, injured military personnel in remote locations, or small ocean craft operating in isolated locations—all far removed from medical help but capable of Internet connections over satellite communication systems—are examples of possible applications.
Additionally, other non-medical applications are possible for this type of touch feedback training simulation. Virtual reality computer programming applications can be extended to simulators for military training. Pilot training, infantry training, armor training, or ship crew training simulators can benefit from integrating a touch feedback.
The invention can also be used for adult entertainment. The Internet, coupled with changing social and sexual norms and an increasing preference for some to select “virtual relations” over riskier real-life liaisons, has driven an explosion of adult material available over the Internet. Within the adult entertainment vertical, touch feedback offers obvious enhancements to the virtual reality offered by the Internet or computer programming.
Adult entertainment is a reality on the Internet that asserts a major economic impact in worldwide economics. AT&T Wireless and Match.com both offer adult community services, and wireless adult services are expected to earn one billion dollars by 2008. Adult entertainment is recognized as a driving force for broadband service expansion in Europe as increasing number of consumers embrace the adult entertainment options available.